Dr Love
by soulmate14
Summary: Tsunade's first doctor's appointment turns out to be a nightmare when she relizes who her doctor is.     SMUTTY, SEXY, HORNY, TWO SHOT!


Dr. Love

Tsunade was sitting in the waiting room for an hour and was begining to get impatient. About 15 minutes had past and the was still no sign of the doctor. Then, right when she was about to leave, the nurse finally called her name. She was shocked to find out that the doctor was Jiraiya. "Jiraiya? Since when are you a doctor?" Tsunade questioned. "What are you talking about i've always been a doctor," Jiraiya answered in a defensive voice. "Fine let's just get this over with," Tsunade said in a calm voice. After looking at his clip board, he gave Tsunade a confused glance. "So you never have had a check up before?" Jiraiya asked. After hearing that Tsunade answered, "I don't see the point in it, after all I am a healer. "Ok first un button your shirt," Jiraiya ordered with lust in his eyes. Jiraiya watched as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt while licking his at the sight of her boobs. "Ok, now take off your bra," Jiraiya said while still looking at her enormous jugs. After Tsunade undid her bra, Jiraiya started to feel her bare chest. "What are you doing!" Tsunade questioned in rage. Then, Jiraiya answered while squeezing her boobs, "Relax, i'm giving you a breast exam to make sure you don't have cancor." After he was done rubbing her hard tits he made her lay down on the table. "Now take off you pants," Jiraiya said as he felt himself getting horny. While Tsunade took off her pants, Jiraiya secretly started rubbing his now hard member. "Now take off your underwear," He said while still masturbating. After she took off her underwear, Jiraiya started to slide his hand up and down her crotch. While, trying to hold back a plessurable moan Tsunade started to ask, "Wha..t are... you... doing!" Jiraiya started to shove his finger inside of her as he answered, "Relax, i'm making sure you don't have an infection." Then, he shove his finger deeper in her as Tsunade let out a stiffled moan. She started to moan again as his finger started to slide in and out. Jiraiya started to do it faster and faster until he heard Tsunade scream in plessure. He then secretly took out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket. While Jiraiya handcuffed her to the wall Tsunade asked, "What are you doing!" "Relax, i'm just going to make love to you," Jiraiya answered while he shoved his dick in her mouth. Tsunade gaged as Jiraiya started to pull her head forward. "Uh...yes...that feels..so...g..o..od," Jiraiya groaned in plessure. After he was done he started to kiss her, Tsunade tried to resist, but Jiraiya managed to part her lips with his tongue. Then, Jiraiya went for her crotch, she gasped as she felt his tongue wiggle inside of her. After taking off his clothes, he flipped her over and started to mount her. His member was now inside of her asshole, she felt him pushing it in and out. She suddenly, gasped as she felt him shove it in deeper and deeper. She felt him pounding his cock into her ass, she let out a sexy plessurable moan. He then started to pound it faster and faster making her moan louder. Her ass was raw and abused by now, but that didn't stop Jiraiya. He now screaming at her, "Yeah, you like that you filthy hore!" Then, Jiraiya got up and flipped her over on her back and started to pry her legs apart. He then mounted her again. "Jir..ai..ya, pl..ea..se... s..top!" Tsunade cried out. Jiraiya then smiled at her as he shoved his dick inside her. She screamed in plessure as Jiraiya started pounding her vigina. Then, Jiraiya placed his right hand on her right boob and his left hand on her left thiegh. He was still pounding her when he started kissing her neck. Tsunade moaned as she felt his wet tongue rake against her colar bone. He was now pounding harder and faster now, causing Tsunade to scream out in plessure. Tsunade was about ready to faint from exhastion, but Jiraiya was still filled with energy as he shoved his cock in and out. Three hours had past and Jiraiya was now leaving a trail of kisses down her body starting from her neck to her crotch. Tsunade groaned as she felt his warm mouth on her skin, trailing down her neck, breast, stomach, and her now throbing pussy. Then, Jiraiya said while devouring her, "Did you enjoy that?" Tsunade was shocked to find out she love it as she answered, "Can I be on top this time?" Jiraiya who was still horny answered, "Hell yeah! Jiraiya then uncuffed her and laid down on the table as Tsunade started to cuff him. She first bent down to his hard dick as she put her mouth on it. Jiraiya moaned in plessure as she started bobbing her head. Then she shoved her finger in the small entry as Jiraiya screamed in plessure. She then began to mount his huge cock as she rocked on it. She began to moan as she felt him inside her as she began to pound his rock hard dick. She was now pounding him harder and faster, making Jiraiya and her moan at the same time. Jiraiya then put his hand on her left tit and started to squeeze it as she let out a sexy long moan. About an hour later she started to uncuff him, she was about to put on her clothes when he tackled her to the ground. He then whispered in her ear, "Want to fuck again tomarrow?

**I hope you enjoyed that and remember if your doctor name's Jiraiya call the police! lol!**


End file.
